


Go Back

by RavenTao



Series: Halsey inspired [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Allura is mentioned, Altean Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Inspired by Music, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotance, M/M, Song: Closer (chainsmokers ft. Halsey), Star-crossed, lotor/lance - Freeform, referenced past relationship, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Small Lotance drabbleLance needs a break from this war, from his sister, from his regrets. But when one of those regrets walks up to him in a bar and offers to steal him away again, Lance finds it's harder to say no a second time.





	Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know Halsey is just featured on this song and not the main artist, but since she's in it, I'm putting this in the series.
> 
> So, this was just a little thing I wrote while listening to the song Closer. I might write more for it later, who knows. But for right now, it's just a little snippet of a story that could be. I hope you like it.

    “May I join you?” The voice was soothingly familiar. Lance didn’t have to turn to know who it was, even if it _had_ been ten thousand years. He would always recognize that honey coated voice.

    “Have you ever waited for my permission before?” He answered simply as he sipped his drink. He had decided that he needed a break. They all needed a break. His sister was running them ragged and this war wasn’t getting any easier. So, he had stolen away with Blue and found a quiet little bar in a neighboring galaxy. It was cute and the drinks were decent. Nothing quite like what he missed back on Altea, but Galran alcohol had come a long way from what he remembered back from his days at the academy.

    “I would like to think that in so much time, that I may have grown up at least a little bit.” Lotor paused as he took the seat next to Lance at the bar. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight. You are looking very good for your age.” There was an amused lilt to his voice and Lance couldn’t hide the breathy chuckle the slipped from his lips. Classic Lotor. “Ah, I missed your laugh.”

    “I wasn’t expecting to see you either.” Lance finally turned his gaze to his surprise guest. He smiled. Gods he had missed this man. He looked just the same as he had the first day they had met. Time had been kind to him. The silence that settled around them was comfortable. Like all the time that had passed had only been a day, rather than ten millennia. Even after so long, Lance could still feel his heart beat for the man next to him. It ached and yearned to return to the way things once were.

    “I hadn’t held much hope I would ever see you again.” Lotor sounded much more insecure than Lance was used to. He raked his gaze over Lotor’s face, the vulnerable grimace seeming out of place.

    “Nor I, you.” And then the silence was back. Neither quite knowing what they wanted from the conversation. He was about to open his mouth to say something else, anything else, when his comm started going off in his pocket. Sighing, he reached in and pulled it out, all the while Lotor was quiet. Even as Allura’s annoyed face came into view on the small holographic screen.

    “Lance! Where the hell are you? You can’t just run off!” She was angry. He knew she would be. Though, he had hoped to have at least finished his first drink before she called.

    “I’m not far. I just … needed to get out of there. I’ll be back soon.”

    “No, you will come back now! Lance, what if we are attacked while you’re gone? What if something happens to you?!” She was paranoid. But of course, a good brother would never say such a thing out loud.

    “I will return once I finish my drink Allura. We are fine for now, and I just need some space.”

    “You have space, you have all the space you could ever want! Now come back this instant.” She didn’t understand. She never understood. Never _would_ understand. Lance loved his sister dearly, but sometimes, she grated on his nerves. Sighing once more, he ended the transmission and leaned back in his seat. His head falling back against the backrest of his chair.

    “She hasn’t changed I see.” Lance laughed weakly, of course that would be the first thing he said.

    “No. She hasn’t.”

    “My offer still stands. If you ever wish to take it.” Lotor motioned for the bartender and paid for Lance’s drink, smiling softly at him. And it hurt, because that was something he desperately wanted right now. Something familiar in this new and terrifying age he had woken up in. He wanted Lotor to hold him as he once had. He wanted Lotor to whisper sweet nothings into his ear once more. To tell him everything was going to be alright, even though he knew they never would be. Lance downed the rest of his drink and pushed his chair back, the scraping noise of the feet on the floor bringing him back to his reality.

    “Thank you, but, I’ll have to think about that a bit more. Things are a little different now than they were back then. And it’s still a hard decision to make.” He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the half Galra man’s cheek before leaving. “I will always love you though, regardless of whatever decision is made.” He turned to leave, stopping only when he felt the familiar grip of Lotor’s hand on his wrist.

    “That feeling is mutual my love. Please. Do not abandon me again.” Lance had to force himself to pull his arm away. His heart couldn’t take this. It was far too fragile for this sort of talk. For Lotor it had been ten thousand years, for him, a few months since the initial time he had refused to leave with the other prince. He had wanted to, but it was not his decision to make then, nor was it his now.

    “I will consider it.”

 

 

    The ride back to the castle was anything but calm. Blue was on autopilot as Lance held himself, slowly breaking with the weight of such a request once more. He had always wondered what it would have been like to accept Lotor’s offer back then. But to be offered to be whisked away from all the fighting and pain a second time, his heart wanted to accept, but his mind told him it was not the right move. He was a paladin of Voltron now, just as he was then. He had a duty to his team. To his sister. To the universe. He couldn’t run off to pursue a ten thousand year old relationship that was doomed from the start.

    He had managed to get himself under control once more before landing back in the hangar bay, though he still wouldn’t be ready for when his sister would undoubtedly storm in on him demanding answers. He needed another drink. There had to be something else in this blasted ship other than nunvill. He would just have to ask Coran. He exited Blue, thanking her for guiding them back home, and started for the lift. If they had anything it would probably be on the lower decks, but just in case, he would check with their advisor first. Coran was more often than not on the bridge, messing with controls and making sure the castle was running smoothly. He would start his search there. Lance rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tight feeling on his cheeks that his tears had left behind. He was a prince dammit, he should be able to handle running into old friends without crying! Except that Lotor wasn’t just a friend. Lance shook his head. No, he had decided to move on when he had come out of cryo sleep. He had promised himself that he would not waver again. This was war, and he could never go back. No matter how much his heart begged.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if I ever do decided to come back to this, I've left it in a place that is easily pick back up on. If someone else wants to write something based off of this please, feel free to do so, I would love to see where it goes. Or even if you just want to comment what you think could/would happen next, by all means, tell me! I love scenarios like that, in fact, back and forth reactions like that are how a lot of my fics are conceived -- Impromptu role plays over skype or messenger with my friend Frostytrish. So please, tell me what you think!
> 
> ~ Raven


End file.
